Closeted
by valkurion-universe
Summary: During the events of Party Hard, where Nipa and Waltrud find a secluded bedroom in the base while the rest of the 502nd party for the new year, this time Commander Rall faces her fears and bucks up the courage to talk and even make a small move on younger woman Hikari Karibuchi. But once both girls start talking, they hear Nipa's moaning from above as she and Waltrud have sex...


_AN: This was commissioned by Bryan! If you want to commission a story from me (paid commission) please feel free to PM me, prices are very low!_

* * *

 **Closeted**

The party was still in full swing, not really stopping even after the midnight bells had enthralled all of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing in celebratory hugs and congratulations to see another year. Another year in the way against the unending Neuroi. Commander Rall had seen everyone, congratulated and hugged everyone, all expect the newest member of her team, the newest of the Brave Witches - Hikari Karibuchi.

Hikari had kept her head down for the most part since joining the Brave Witches. She'd made valuable friends in both Nipa and even in Naoe after some thinking and working around her initial and severe dislike of Hikari over the whole debacle with her elder sister. But Commander Rall had seen something special in Hikari. Even with her silently skulking around the edges of the circle of the comradery. Even when she was barely engaging in the communal party with the rest of her slapped together family, Rall found her absolutely enchanting in some small and varied way.

She gawked at her, drink still in hand and the rest of her underlings loving the turn of the new year, celebrating it with wine and spritzers, little nibbles and fabulous company amongst the still up Christmas decorations. They had still not decluttered the whole base and the tinsel was littering the whole confines of the manor-like compound, along with the confetti and other rubbish all over the floors. Tonight was a party, Rall remembered, and it was technically the first few moments, minutes and hours of a brand new year. Why was still standing still with a glass of wine in her hand? When she had something else she wished she was doing? What was the use in wearing her ranks stripes if she didn't have the bravery to actually make a move on Hikari with all her might? Commander Rall could fight Neuroi until her bones were broken and her flesh pierced, but she was always a little stubborn with women.

Until something pushed her. That something was a wide nudge from Sasha, who had been pushed into her side from the circle of giggling girls. She apologised quickly and headed back into the circle when Rall gave her consoling and understanding eyes. The literal push, the physicality, made her want to talk to Karibuchi. So she did.

"Happy New Year, Hikari," Rall softly told the smaller woman, breaking the aura of silence around the younger member of the Brave Witches. Rall instantly realised her voice was never that soft, never that consoling and almost motherly. No, not motherly. Sisterly, compassionate, girlfriendly. It slid over her tongue like snake oil but combined with Rall's warm looking cheeks, it made Hikari feel warm, warmer than she had ever been at the base.

The Fusoan girl was a tiny fish out of her usual pond and stranded on a mountain of land mass. Fish out of water being the understatement. The sudden warmth from her hardy and beautiful commander made Hikari smile and blush.

The young woman's eyes instantly became fixated on the DD-Cups of Commander Rall's breasts, hanging a little over her in her uniform. Commander Rall had actually stayed in uniform for the party. But then again, Nipa and Waltrud had worn similar suits - the blonde stayed in her gorgeous sweater, the one that hugged her figure and huge breasts like a water film.

"Oh! Good evening Commander! Happy New Year." Hikari stood, almost moving to salute to Rall as she did every other time the two engaged in conversation, but Rall already reached out with her hand and touched Hikari's.

"At ease tonight, Hikari. This is a happy occasion, no protocol. Call me Gundula tonight, Karibuchi, or Rall. No 'Commander' understood?" Rall asked, her eyes examining Hikari all over, from her dainty and exposed feet (she was barefoot inside tonight, strangely but Rall found it cute), all the way up to her glorious and beautiful eyes, lagging a moment to spot those breasts. The breasts that Rall saw for definite. That Hikari most certainly had, well endowed for her size and dimensions - they were like her sister's breasts, beautiful and so fluid, like sacks of the most succulent honey. Rall's mind instantly travelled to sucking on their teats like the tips of beautiful bottles, supplying the bold and hardy commander with such sustenance that she grew hard in her pants. Rall's cock, hidden in her sling panties, thickened at the thought of seeing Hikari naked.

The smile pierced her core and made Rall's heart thump. Hikari's smile was so beautiful, warm and almost angelic, like the totem atop the Christmas tree that was still standing in the main briefing room. "Understood… Gundula." Hikari trialled and the giggled at the sound of it exiting her mouth.

Above them came a noise, sharp but muffled by the layers of the ceiling, but the noise than developed into a sequence of noises was unmistakable to both Rall and Karibuchi. "Where's Nipa and Waltrud?" Hikari asked, hearing the noise, looking at the ceiling and then the circle of girls around the room. Rall's fist clenched as all she could think about was doing the same to Karibuchi somewhere else than here.

"They'll be on cleaning duty for a month after this I can promise you that Hikari…" Rall grunted as her cock grew stiffer in her pants over the thoughts of sticking it in the woman before her. Nipa and Waltrud fucking above them only made this harder. "Hikari… Would you… Perhaps… Want to go somewhere a little quieter?" Rall asked, her cock twitching with her.

Hikari noticed, how could she not? Rall's member was huge and poking through her pants in a most obvious spear shape in the brown of her pants.

They headed for a rather large cabinet, closet in the grand hallway, up the stairs and close to the source of Nipa and Waltrud fucking so loudly it gave the music a run for its money in drowning both Hikari and Rall's ears. The smaller girl was still nervous, but looking at Rall's protruding member with intrigued and wanting eyes. Rall was smiling and her cock grew bigger.

Once inside, both women stripped instantly, kissing and inching closer to each other as they removed layers and layers of clothing, dumping it either above them, through a small crack of the door for light as they did so, or leaving it at their feet. Hikari left her sailor shirt and panties at her feet and stood on her tiptoes as she leaned in for more sweet kisses from her commander. Her hands cupped Rall's cheeks a little boldly, bravely and she felt the ginger's hair, her folds opening like a lotus as Rall exposed her naked self a lot more by dropping panties and removing her bra also. The heat practically exhumed off of her as a thick and vibrant steam the more and more she felt her cock twitch and harden into an almost steel rod. She wanted to fuck Hikari, so much, and their kisses sent shockwaves all over the strong Commander. She was transcending into an already euphoric heaven. The smaller Fusoan woman was stirring her centres, and getting her cock so very hard.

"Hikari…" Rall breathed, gripping her cock and feeling a foreign hand come to grip it too. It was Karibuchi's hand, coming to stroke her womanhood, to rub a licked palm of wetness over her bulbous and bold head.

Rall was clay to be pressed and kilned as Hikari held her cock and stroked her proudly, not making any noise aside from the sweet and melodious sounds of their lips parting and meeting again in soft enveloping kisses. But already the commander was wanting so much more. And she could hear Nipa screaming in the other room across the hall with Waltrud no doubt running her ass or pussy through with her own womanhood. All Rall wanted to do was sheath her own inside Hikari. She wanted it so badly and grew so stiff at the first.

She pressed her palms to the wooden side of the oddly spacious closet and breathed heavily down upon her shorter lover. She leaned in and kissed Hikari powerfully, strongly, and moved her arms down, partying the young woman's legs with even more force.

"Karibuchi…" Rall husked with such a needing and longing breath, she was so build up now and wanted to fill the woman with all her seed, to stuff her entrance with white and paint her mound with what little Rall's own balls would contain. She was so hard, her cock throbbing like a famished pup, barking at what it wanted. Rall's body was almost sweating from the already contained humidity.

Hikari moaned.

Unexpected as it was, it happened, and again before Hikari responded to the hulking and powerful woman with her massive and rigid cock before the smaller Fusoan. She looked as meek as Rall looked powerful, even in this dark. Karibuchi pulled the doors closed on the closet, sealing them in and parting the labia of her gorgeous pussy.

"I'm yours, Gundula… Rall… I'm yours…" Hikari confessed, practically drooling for her commander, hearing how Waltrud and Nipa fucked across the hall. Partying so hard, Hikari wanted to feel the sweet release of sex now, to usher in the new year. Even in this closet - it would make a fitting prison for this act.

Rall reached under Hikari, under both her plush thighs and hoisted her up, holding her up with her legs parted almost into a box splits. And she lifted Hikari like she was nothing, her cock throbbing as she pushed it into position at the woman's entrance, kissing her softly on her cheeks and all over her chest to ease her to this. "Are you ready?" Rall asked, licking her lips and stroking herself a little to stay hard.

"Yes… Take me." Hikari moaned and breathed softly and wantonly.

The commander obliged, sliding her cock between Hikari's lower lips, and piercing into her like a broadsword with gentle enthusiasm, softly pushing her length in inch by inch. She was soft, slow and gentle to Hikari, ensuring it didn't hurt, especially with the size of the cock compared to the hole with which Rall was stuffing herself into. Hikari did wince a few times, finding the euphoric and amazing stretch of her folds a little too much, but as Rall retracted, Hikari would ask for her to slid herself in more. And Gundula grabbed her lover's breasts, her beautiful D-Cups, gripping them with passion and squeezing as she thrust in further and further at a time, sliding her cock into Hikari more. She fucked her slowly, gently still, but the plumpness to Karibuchi's folds and the warm, wet interior of her nethers made Rall's cock sing and blossom with delight, leaking into Hikari as they slotted.

"Please… Go faster…" Hikari begged, moaning more and more, even groaning as Rall rocked herself into her. The smaller woman was even rocking her hips as much as she could into meet the cock, to slot with it. She wanted so much, she loved the feeling of it inside her humming pussy. She was salivating for more, offering her chest as Rall squeezed her breasts.

The commander leaned over, sucking on Hikari's nipple and even biting down on her, marking her with a swollen bite mark around her areola.

She did go faster, and harder, almost ramming her throbbing cock deep into Hikari's cunt, pumping inch after inch inside, running her shaft past all the nubs and grooves of Karibuchi's inner walls, making them sing. The wetness they secreted was pooling around the stuffed entrance of the smaller partner, dripping all over the floor, all over her scattered clothes. She was wailing, the sounds of Nipa and Waltrud on the other room blending with her cries. As long as Rall didn't make a sound, no one would notice, thus she kept biting Hikari, all over her body.

Her free breast, her collarbone, all over her neck and even her abdomen as Rall fucked her so perfectly. Both of them were being well serviced. And before too long, Hikari was orgasming all at once in a massive and prolonged streak of wild release. Rall did not stop though, she was close too, and wanted to fill the smaller girl's cunt with white release.

"Commander… Please… Come inside me." Hikari asked of her, and Rall could not take it. She exploded her cock following and releasing her wide load all inside the woman, filling her cunt slowly and then quickly.

Hikari could not contain it all, she was leaking her own and Rall's release around the seal where her lips hugged around the shaft, and even that dripped. But she was being stuffed so well. Hikari's eyes were rolling and her jaw relaxed and was left open. Her face in a perfect, picturesque look of wanting and service. She was stuffed completely, and soon Rall exited her but did not set her down.

Rall cradled Hikari in her arms, holding her up and gathering their clothes. "Would you like to bunk with me tonight? Karibuchi?" She asked, no longer sisterly or girlfriendly or even predatory. This time her tones were motherly, fatherly, familial and caring.

In her sodomized state, Hikari moaned and wrapped her arms around Rall like a sleeping child. All she wanted now, were cuddles. And once more, Rall obliged, taking them both to bed.


End file.
